Moment of Remembrance
by EnBee2000
Summary: Malon has been having odd dreams as what seems to be the end slowly draws nigh. Her dreams and the messages she's been hearing in them may be the only thing to save the crumbling sorrow ridden wasteland known as Hyrule.
1. The Footsteps

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Link grunted as he fell to the ground. Ganondorf had just killed him. Link had no fairies or potions... This was it. Link saw his life flash before his eyes…

"Where did I go wrong?" Link thought to himself.

-One week earlier-

"Hey, Malon!" Link shouted as he ran toward his friend in the middle of Hyrule field, "Wait up!"

Malon Shouted to her dad to stop the big, horse pulled wagon full of milk. Link jumped up on to the wagon beside Malon and dangled his legs over the edge.

"What have you been up to?" Link said to Malon.

"Not much. We've been working on the farm. That's just about it. What about you?" Malon replied.

"I'm still busy. People have been asking me to do a lot of things! Like this one guy said he saw some odd things going on in the graveyard! I get to go investigate. Do you want to come?"

Malon just sat there staring into Links eyes, fantasizing.

_"Malon, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever known! Your blue eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen! Every time you speak with your wonderful southern accent__,__ you make me want to sing! Marry me!" Exclaimed fantasy Link._

_"Yes! Yes, of course!"_

"_Marvelous! But we must go now!" Explained fantasy Link._

"_What? Why?" Malon asked._

"Because Dampé will be working tonight, and he would never let us in!" Real Link said, snapping Malon out of her fantasy.

"Oh… Right… Let me just stop at castle town for a few minutes first. I love to look around the shops." Malon said, disappointed that she wasn't marrying Link… Yet.

Link hopped off of the wagon and shortly after Malon and Talon arrived at Hyrule Castle Town. Malon rushed into one of the shops to find something that her _Knight in shining armor_ might like. She knew she didn't have much time to find it so she only checked two shops before thinking, _"Maybe he wants a mask!"_ She went into the mask shop and looked around a bit. There was nobody running the shop but she figured she would just leave some money on the counter for whatever she bought and be fine.

"Hehehe… Come to find a mask, have you?" A voice said from right behind Malon, making her jump. He held a strange purple and white mask, "I can guarantee you that the one who you love needs this more than anything. Please, take it."

"How much do you want?" Malon asked, taking the mask from the happy salesman.

"It's yours."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Who knows… Maybe by letting you have this mask for free, I've just saved a life."

"Well, my love life at any rate! Thank you!" Malon replied, smiling excitedly. She left the shop and then castle town, staring at the mask the whole time. She made her way to Kakariko village but stopped at the entrance to the graveyard. She felt compelled to try the mask on. She couldn't take it anymore! She had to try it on! What harm could come from her try it on? None! She pressed it to her face and tied the strap behind her head. Her senses were all enhanced immediately! She could hear, see, and smell a hundred times better! But then she heard something. She looked all around to see where the noise was coming from but there was no way anything that she saw could be making the noise. Footsteps. The longer she had the mask on, the louder the footsteps got. They sounded like footsteps on a stone floor, not on grass. She got so scared that she took off the mask and the footsteps stopped. She shook her head and thought it was just her mind messing her so she ran into the graveyard (even though she was terrified of it) to find Link.

"Link! Link, where are you?" Malon yelled into the empty graveyard. No answer. She went farther into the graveyard and jumped when Link popped out right in front of her.

"Hey! Where were you? You took forever to get here!" Link searched his belt for his magic pouch, which wasn't there, "And I left my bag in the village. Be right back!" Link ran out of the graveyard to get his pouch.

"Wait up!" Malon said to the shrinking figure, "Don't leave me out here alone!"


	2. ReDead

After having told him everything that happened, Malon went with Link into the graveyard. Link didn't hear anything; Malon heard the footsteps loud and clear.

"Can we go now?" Asked Malon, quivering in fear.

Link put on the mask to see if it would do anything; it didn't.

"It's getting louder! Link... I'm scared!" Said Malon, in a very paranoid way.

"Just stay close to me," Said Link.

Malon smiled and started to fantasize.

"Oh Malon! I love you!" Fantasy Link exclaimed.

Malon resisted the urge to say "i love you" back in fear that real Link might hear. She imagined a life with him. They did farm work every day (Though it was kind of hard when they were always staring at each other) They had eight kids; Amelia, Kindle, Fendrel, Brom, Helewys, Arabelle, Juliana, and Terryn, and they grew old together. Even when she was old and sickly they stayed side by side.

"Oh Link..." Said old, sickly Malon.

"Oh Malon!" Cried Fantasy Link, "Help!"

"What?" Asked a confused Malon.

"Help!"

She immediately snapped out of her fantasy and saw that real Link was the one crying for help. He was being attacked by ReDeads and Poes. Link's sword had somehow gotten to the other side of the graveyard. Malon rushed to grab his sword and give it to him, but his arm had been bitten by a ReDead so he couldn't use it. Knowing it was her chance to save Link, and knowing it was quiet possibly the most stupid thing she will have ever done, she picked up the sword and stabbed a ReDead. It turned around and screamed but it didn't stun her, then the ReDead fell right beside her. She slashed and hacked into two or three ReDeads then she finally reached Link.

"Malon! You saved my life!" Said Link.

"I am pretty awesome," Said Malon.

After Link was taken to a doctor who healed him with some weird smelling medicine, they decided to head back to LonLon Ranch for the night. They got there and saw that a ReDead was trying to break into Malon's house. Talon was inside.

"Daddy!" Malon screamed at the top of her lungs, "Link! Kill it! Kill it! Sword it! Sword it!"

Link rushed up and lunged his sword into the ReDead, killing it, then they both went into the house. All of the torches were out and the house was very dark; the only light was from the door that they left open when they entered. Malon _and_ Link heard footsteps and turned around only to find Talon holding a pitchfork, about to strike.

"AAH!" Malon screamed,"Daddy!"

"Malon? Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you were one of those weird things," Said Talon.

"How long have they been trying to get in?" Asked Link.

"Oh, i don't know... A few hours, i reckon."

Link didn't know why the ReDead wanted in so badly, or where it even came from, but he intended to find out.


	3. Dream

Time Remaining - Six Days

"We need to find out where that ReDead came from," Link said while he and Malon were walking out of LonLon Ranch.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Asked Malon.

"Isn't it obvious? We need to go back to the graveyard."

Malon stopped, "The graveyard where we were almost eaten?"Malon asked nervously.

"Where I was almost eaten, yes"

"Why in Hyrule would you want to go back there?!"

"Who said I _wanted_ to go back? I don't _want_ to keep my mouth shut about how horrible King Ganondorf is! But I do it anyways, because I have to... Or else I'll be killed!" Link exclaimed

"If you go back and face those ReDeads then you're gonna die anyways!" Squealed Malon.

"Good point... We need a plan!" Link said, confidently.

"What do you mean we?! I'm not going back there!"

"Fine, stay here and get eaten by these Zombies," Link started to walk again.

Malon shrugged, "Wait up!"

They made their way through Kakariko Village and into the graveyard; completely disregarding the whole "let's make a plan", plan. They looked around very cautiously to make sure nothing was behind them and decided that they should move some of the gravestones to see what they can find; then they pushed on quiet a few gravestones before they finally found one that moved, finding a huge hole under the gravestone.

"Are you sure we should go down there?" Malon asked cautiously, staring into the hole.

"Positive... Enough."

"Wait, what?!" Link pushed her into the big hole in the ground, "AAH!"

Link jumped in after her.

They fell for what felt like for forever; Malon grumbling the whole way down; wondering when they would reach the bottom, they had a conversation.

"I hate you," Malon said, through grinding teeth.

"Relax, I'm sure we'll reach the ground soon."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Oh... Right... I guess I didn't think of that," Link said, a little more worried.

"We're going to die!" Said Malon, who was very frustrated with Link.

"Okay... Malon... Before we die, I need you to know something..."

"Yes?" Malon said; her eyes widening.

"I... I..."

"Yes?" Malon's heart was racing.

"I'm the one who broke the window at your house. Not Ingo!" Said Link.

"What?" Said Malon; her eyes squinted; her hopes crushed.

Malon started getting sleepy... Really sleepy. So sleepy she fell asleep in mid air. Link tried to wake her up, but she was in to deep of a sleep.

_The truth is scary. The truth is grim._

_The truth about what will happen to him._

_Sooner than the next day is done,_

_The EVIL will return, and peace is done._

_"Malon, Run! Take it to Princess Zelda," Yelled Dream Link._

_"I'm not leaving you!" Shouted Dream Malon._

_Link was struck down by one shot and shrugged as he fell to the ground._

_"Link!" Yelled Malon._

Malon woke up on a bed of hay in a dungeon cell. She sat up and rubbed her head sleepily. She had no idea where she was, or where Link was, or how she survived the fall... Or if Link did. She looked around to see if there was something to tell her where she was. Peering through the window in her cell door, she saw a doorway leading out of the dungeon. Right above the doorway she noticed the signet of the Royal Family of Hyrule. She immediately knew she wasn't going to be able to escape such a highly guarded dungeon. Not having much else to do, she decided to go back to sleep.

Several minutes later, she managed to fall asleep and, in her dream, she saw Link in the throne room talking to the King. Link was explaining something to him, but Malon didn't know what. Then she saw blueprints of the dungeon. She saw that in her cell there was a secret exit buried in hay.

_The truth is pain, written in stone._

_In the end, we're all alone._

_The EVIL comes, the EVIL goes._

_The truth is made to be retold._

_"We didn't know it was the grave of a royal family member! We're sorry!" Said Dream Link._

_"Are you admitting to braking into the grave?" Said the King._

_"No! well, yes, but there's mo-"_

_"Take him to the dungeon. He will be hanged tomorrow at dawn." Interrupted the King, with an evil smirk._

_"No!" Yelled Malon._

She woke up and heard someone coming to her cell. She knew she didn't have much time. She started digging through the hay to try and find the secret exit. she found a hole in the wall that was buried in the hay. She crawled through and quickly buried the hole with the hay that she could reach from inside. Malon, after at the very least an hour of crawling, thought the hole would go on forever, until she saw the light of the exit. She crawled to it and out of the hole and stood up, right behind a suit of armor which was to the right when you entered the castle. She heard guards guarding the entrance. She took the gauntlets off of the suit as quietly as she could. One guard looked over and noticed the missing gauntlets and went over to investigate and when he heard breathing behind the suit and open his mouth to tell the other guard to come over, Malon took the gauntlets, put them on and punched the guard in the face before he could call for help, knocking him out. The other guard saw what happened and drew his sword. Malon came out from behind the suit of armor and the guard swung at her. She caught the sword with the gauntlets, held the sword down to the side and punched the guard, Knocking him out, too. She made her way to the throne room and Link was there, chained at his wrists. She sneaked in while the King and all his guards were distracted.

"We didn't know it was the grave of a royal family member! We're sorry!" Link pleaded.

"Are you admitting to braking into the grave?" The King asked.

"No! well, yes, but-"

Malon sneaked behind one of the guards who was standing behind the throne, she covered his mouth with one arm, grabbed his key and his sword with the other, and tossed them to Link. Link unlocked the chains, took down the guards, and they both ran out of the throne as fast as they could.

"Catch them!" Shouted Ganon.

They ran fast; Malon looking back every few seconds to make sure no guards were chasing them. They turned a corner and immediately heard "Halt!" They stopped.

"What is this? Who are you? Why were you running?" Said the Princess.

Link stared in fright for a few seconds then began to talk, "Well, you see... Um... Well..."

"We dug a grave because there were Redeads all over the place and attacking my dad and we needed to see what was going on, so we dug a grave and hoped for the best but it was actually a royal grave, and i just wanted to get Link a gift but i put it on and now i have dreams, and we were arrested by the King, and now i just wanna get home and check on my dad and have a good nights sleep!" Said Malon, talking quicker than she ever had before.

"Follow me," Said Princess Zelda.


	4. Banished

"Where are we going?" Link asked.

"Somewhere that Ganon's ghouls can spy on us," Replied Princess Zelda.

"What?" Malon said urgently, "Spy?! They've been spying on us?!"

"Of course! You really haven't noticed?"

"No! Why were they spying on us?!" Malon asked.

"Because Ganon is evil."

"Oh…"

They walked down the halls; every time they turned a corner they heard the guards getting closer. They never made it to their destination; Malon passed out halfway through the last hall.

_Your quest will be clear very soon,_

_the fate of your life in the hands of the moon._

_The children who are old and wise,_

_will soon be stripped of their disguise._

_A swamp, a mountain, a sea, a valley;_

_Go to these places to see the finale._

_He killed the King so he could rise._

_Save Hyrule from its demise._

_"I've been here before," Said dream link._

_"I came here from Hyrule because here I never have to worry about kids messing me up while I play my music" Said someone who Malon didn't recognize._

_Malon was walking beside Link, completely aware that she was dreaming, but she couldn't do anything. Zelda came rushing through a gate that leads outside of the walled town that they were in._

_"It's happening!" The Princess yelled._

_"What? But it's too early!" Malon said in distress, against her will._

_Her dream went directly from that to the scene that she saw in her first dream of Link dying._

_"Malon, Run! Take it to Princess Zelda," Yelled Dream Link._

_"I'm not leaving you!" Dream Malon shouted._

_Link was struck down by one shot and grunted as he fell to the ground._

_"Link!" Malon yelled._

Malon tried to see what "it" was, but she woke up too soon. She woke up in a small, covered wagon, with a person dressed in green clothes standing right in front of her face. Her vision still a bit blurry, she reached over and gave the Kokiri person a hug, thinking it was Link.

"Thank you..." She said.

"You're welcome?" Said a confused Kokiri girl who was definitely not Link.

Malon quickly backed away from the Kokiri girl.

"Who are you? Where am I?!" Malon asked, very frantically.

"I'm Fado," Said the small Kokiri, "Link is right outside the wagon."

Malon peeked out the opened flap on one side of the wagon.

"You're awake!" Link said excitedly from outside the moving wagon.

"What happened?" Malon mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, it's kind of a long-"

"We were banished from Hyrule!" Princess Zelda interrupted, walking on the other side of the wagon.

"What?! But you're Princess Zelda! He can't banish you!" Malon exclaimed, running to the other side.

"Technically, I'm not. Ganon killed my father and put spell on Hyrule so that he could step in as King and nobody would bat an eye at the Dark Lord being the King of Hyrule. Even the guards didn't try to keep him away! The only reason he hadn't banished or killed me sooner is because he needs me to get the Triforce. I guess he realized that since he had control of Hyrule he didn't need the Triforce."

"He banished everyone who wasn't Hylian. The Kokiri had no choice but to leave because they're children, he killed Jabu Jabu so the Zoras left out of fear, but the Gorons are still fighting back - and, as far as we know, winning. We're leading everyone out of Hyrule. We're staying on the path near the river so the Zoras can follow us comfortably," Explained Link.

"So, where are we going?" Malon asked.

"Termina."

"What? Termina? Why? I've heard about that place from travelers, and it doesn't sound very fun," Said Malon.

"It'll be loads of fun!" Link said, trying to reassure Malon.

"How do we even get there?"

"There's a tunnel system leading to it."

"I don't see any tunnels," Said Malon with a glare on her face.

"Yeah... It'll be another day or two before we get to them."

Malon just stood with a blank expression on her face before finally speaking, "You said it would be fun... How would you know?"

"I've been there before! That's how I know how to get there," Said Link.

They all stopped because they heard something. The noise kept getting louder and louder until they could tell what it was; a stampede. Link shouted at Talon to go as fast as he could while Link stayed behind to stop the stampede, but as it got closer Link realized that it wasn't a stampede; it was Miniblins. A lot of Miniblins. Link stood there ready to fight them all when suddenly he saw an avalanche coming from the mountain beside him. Link backed up so as to not get crushed by giant rocks which seemed to wait near the bottom of the mountain until the Miniblins were right under them. When the rocks came down and crushed the monsters, they stood up. It only took Link a moment to realize that they were Gorons, and Darunia was with them.

"Darunia! Why are you here?" Asked Link, a bit confused.

"What? I can't just roll in to say hi?" Darunia said, with a big grin on his face.

"Not when there's a war going on!"

"Well... I'm sorry to say... There is no longer a war," Said Darunia as his big smile became melancholy.

"Oh..."

"Ganon forced us out by causing the volcano to erupt, then to ensure we left, he sent Dodongo on a wild rampage... We lost good men because of that wretched beast..."

"I'm so sorry," Link said.

"... Well, enough about my life! How has your journey been so far?" Darunia said, smiling through the dread.

"As good as a journey can be when you're leaving the Kingdom you've just been banished from."

"Well, don't worry! Now that I'm here, this will be a safe, good journey! Like a vacation!" Darunia said.

They both smiled and ran to catch up with the others.


End file.
